The Spirit of Caring
This episode originally aired for the December 2015 Winter Fanon Con Writing Contest. It tied for first. It also serves as a Christmas special. Story Ryder: I really don’t see the point of this. Jane: It’s helping to benefit the community! It is the season of giving! Ben: Yeah, right! Giving for us! I mean, if it was hosting or being an honored guest at an event, that’d be one thing. But, this! Megaman: Oh, shut up! I agree with you, but you know how much this means to John. Yami: Agreed. I’ve never seen him so excited before. Ben: You missed last year’s extravaganza. It was just a couple of us then, and that was before he went all zen. John: Attention! Everyone stands at attention, as John comes down, joining the group around the table. Samurai comes over as well, as John starts signing as he speaks. John: Okay, I’ve gotten us working at two locations. The first is a children’s orphanage. Jane, Ryder, Ben and Samurai, you are going there, interacting and playing with the kids, as well as buying gifts and whatever else they need. Ryder: Uh, I'd like to protest this choice in personal. I stink with kids, and Samurai isn’t interactive anyway. Samurai: (Monotone & signing) I second that. I am terrible with kids. John: There’s a mute girl at the orphanage, which is who I’d like you to primarily interact with. It’ll be nice for her to be able to communicate with another person. Jane: Uh, excuse me. Buying whatever they need? Can we afford this? John pulls out a black credit card, sliding it across the table. Everyone stares in awe, as Jane manages to swipe it before Ryder and Ben. Jane: A black card?! No limit?! How? John: I managed to convince our sponsor. Ben: Which means you strong armed him. That guy wouldn’t consider another soul even if it’d give him all the riches in the world. Ryder: Yeah, you should get the card, Jane. Everyone knows that women are better at shopping than men. In fact, men shouldn’t even be out shopping. Jane pulls on Ryder’s ear, him howling in pain. Jane: And with that, Ryder, you just volunteered yourself to accompany me shopping. John: Me, Yami and Megaman are going to be to the homeless shelter. We’ll be helping with food serving, construction, interacting with patrons, make them feel like they belong. Megaman: I’m much better at busting stuff. Yami: From an analytical perspective, doing this will increase our popularity with the townspeople. They really don’t like us breaking stuff. Ben: That’s why we have a sponsor! To fix it all for us! John: We move out, now. Jane: Now?! John: Now. End Scene At the orphanage, the kids gather around Ben, who tries to calm them with hand motions. Ben: Now, now! I know you all love your hero, but I can’t show off my aliens if you’re all so close! Samurai is signing with Fong, a chinese teenage girl, and one of the attendants of the orphanage. They are all smiling and laughing through sign language. Ben activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He transforms into Ditto, as he duplicates. Ditto: Now, I can play with all of you! At the homeless shelter, Megaman is helping a construction crew with repairs, being able to lift heavy loads. Yami is assisting with the caring for the occupants, distributing coats to them. John is walking through the city, a heavy snowfall coming onto the city. John: Hm. This city never gets this much snow. I don’t like this. John continues his walk, when he passes an alley way, where a teenage girl was sitting, huddling over a lit match. She has brown hair to her shoulders and blue eyes, her eyes half closed. She’s wearing a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers, two of which appear to be just decorative, as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also sports three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers. She is shivering as she’s huddled over the match, her skin beginning to turn blue. John: Oh, you poor child. John forms an extra set of Spidermonkey arms, as well as Spidermonkey’s tail. He weaves web from his tail, as Mole-Stache’s mustache forms on his face. The mustache extends into the webbing, as John weaves a thick blanket in a manner of minutes. John walks over to the girl, as he wraps her with the blanket, picking her up as he does. John: Don’t worry. You’ll be safe now. Jane is walking away from the mall, stretching from satisfaction. Jane: Ah! It’s all done! Everything that was on that list, I managed to find and buy! I think a celebration is in order! Four Arms: Uh, maybe you should actually carry your accomplishments before bragging about it. Four Arms is completely overwhelmed in shopping bags, only his face peeking out. The muscles on all four arms are trembling. Jane: Oh, no, no! I’m just accommodating to your sexist viewpoints of gender. Women do the shopping, and the sorry men that get dragged along with them carry the bags. Four Arms: (Sighs) I really should keep my mouth shut on gender issues. I always lose. That being said, some of this is for you! You bought yourself a new scarf! Jane messes with the red scarf that she’s wearing. Jane: Yeah, well, hurry up already! The snow is picking up here. Jane keeps walking, as the snow on the ground begins to mold together, rising up. Jane stops, as the snow forms into snowmen, complete with top hats, carrot noses, coal eyes and mouth, and twig arms. Jane: Ryder, (She activates the Omnitrix) Keep the gifts safe. Four Arms: Oh, figures! I want to fight! The snowmen then roar, their faces becoming monstrous, and their fingers becoming sharp like daggers. Jane slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Madam Eye. Madam Eye: (Shrugs) I hate having to use fire powers. The snowmen skid across the snow at them, as Madam Eye releases pink streams of fire at them, melting them. A snowman goes after Four Arms, as Madam Eye melts it with a well placed shot. Four Arms stands in place, struggling. Four Arms: Hurry up! I can’t hold out forever! Madam Eye charges through the snowmen, blasting them with fire. She looks up, seeing a black cloaked figure standing on a roof. Madam Eye: Got the source. Madam Eye fires a laser at the cloaked figure, as the cloaked figure opens a Corridor of Darkness, disappearing. The snowmen then collapse, the winds blowing the snow away. Madam Eye: Gone. An Organization member? Four Arms: Don’t know. Don’t care. Let us please get back already! At the homeless shelter, Megaman is assisting a guy fix his cart, while Yami is serving soup. The door to the shelter is kicked open, a blizzard wind blowing in. Everyone turns to look, as the cloaked figure walks in, followed by evil snowmen. The cloaked figure removes his cloak, revealing that it is Vexen. Megaman: The Organization? Yami: Vexen, if I recall. One of the higher numbered members. Vexen: Number 4 in the Organization. I am here searching for an escaped patient of mine. If you cooperate and hand her over, then I will leave without incident. I am aware that one of you Omni Crew members found her, and it wasn’t those at the other location. So, what’s it going to be? Buster shots are fired, destroying the heads of two of the evil snowmen. Vexen scowls, as he turns to look at Megaman. Megaman: That was your only warning shot. Get out. Vexen: Ah, the cyborg! The one created to be stronger than all the others. How does it feel, to have all that power, wasted in serving these de-crippled, helpless people, many of who won’t live through this winter?! Megaman points his Mega Buster at Vexen, as Vexen smiles, snapping his fingers. The snowmen approach the occupants, them panicking in fear. Megaman scowls, lowering the Mega Buster. Vexen: Good. You know when to obey. Yami: No. He just realizes that he can’t risk harming the people here. Yami steps forward, activating the Dueltrix and drawing two cards. Yami: But I thought up a combo that might be useful here. I fuse Green Skull with Xylofreeze! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He has Xylofreeze’s skinny body, wearing a purple suit. His body is encased in bone armor, it covering his body and matching to the bones on that spot of his body. His head resembles Green Skull’s, the top of his head rounded out from tentacles, the back covered by a skull bone. He has three eyes, the third eye being elongated on the tentacle top. He has a shortened tail. Xyloskull: Xyloskull! Xyloskull reaches to his knee, pulling off the patella, the kneecap, from his bone armor. Several snowmen enter the shelter, as Xyloskull whistles. His third eye lights up, as the patella floats in the air. Xyloskull continuously whistles, as he increases the pitch of the whistle, sending the patella flying. It pounds into a snowman’s face, flattening the head and causing the snowman to collapse. Xyloskull makes sharp whistles, the patella striking and dismantling the snowman. The patella flies, and freezes in midair before it hits an occupant in the face. It flies back, taking out the remainder of the snowmen. Vexen: But, what? You confound! The patella slams into Vexen on the forehead, dazing him. Megaman fires a buster shot, hitting Vexen in the chest, sending him flying out the door. Xyloskull whistles to have the patella to close the door, as the occupants of the shelter cheer. The patella floats back and reinserts itself onto Xyloskull’s armor, him reverting. Megaman: That won’t stop him. He’ll come back, stronger than ever. Yami: That girl that John found must be worth something to the Organization. Considering that they act like they don’t have hearts, he seemed genuinely interested in her. Yami and Megaman go into the back, where John is sitting by the girl, who is being tended to by some of the attendants. Yami: How’s she doing? John: She’s getting there. Sit rep. Yami: Vexen wants her. We kicked him out, but he’ll be back. Megaman: He referenced the orphanage, saying that he knew she wasn’t there. That means he knows our team is split. John: Notify them to prepare for an attack. Defend the place as best they can. Megaman: If he wants the girl, why attack there? Yami: The Organization killing two birds with one stone. They may want the girl, but our destruction is at the top of their priority list. The best play for either side is to be on the move. John: Then they attack the vulnerable. We defend them. Once the situation’s under control, we take the fight to them. End Scene A blizzard hits the city, snow being at least six feet deep. Power is out in the city, everyone huddling around for warmth. Jane and some of the other attendants at the orphanage are keeping the kids calm, Samurai signing signs of comfort to Fong. Ben and Ryder stand at the ready, Ben dialing through the Omnitrix. Ben: Even if we break stuff, we can get it fixed. Ryder: With this storm? It’d take forever. Better have an alien that won’t destroy everything. Ben: That’s a bit limited. But I think I’ve got an idea, if you keep their attention. Ryder: The old misdirection tactic? Sounds good. The windows are blown in, as the wind blows snow in, them forming into evil snowmen. Ben: O, kay. We need to seal the windows! Ben activates the Omnitrix, transforming into Ball Weevil. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Goat Foo. Goat Foo: B-b-b-best shot at limited damage. Jane slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Echo Echo. She multiplies, surrounding around the kids. Samurai walks forward, the image of Heatblast flashing through her head. The snowmen charge, as Samurai leaps in, hand lit ablaze. She punches the snowman, melting its head, the snow collapsing. Goat Foo fires mana hooves, and strikes and shatters snowmen as they approach him. Ball Weevil spits a ball of plasma, rolling it on the ground. He collects snow into the plasma ball, kicking them at other snowmen. They explode, destroying more snowmen. Samurai spins in the air, releasing heat that melts snowmen. More snow blows in, reforming the broken snowmen, and creating even more. Echo Echo fires sonic screams, causing the snowmen to explode as they approach the kids. Ball Weevil climbs up the wall, extending plasma, morphing it out to cover over the window. Ball Weevil: There. One window sealed, another handful to go. At the homeless shelter, Yami and Megaman finish sealing the building. The residents and attendants are all in the back room, John with them. Yami: Okay. Defensive perimeter sealed up. Door jammed closed, windows locked. No way for them to get in. Megaman: What if Vexen attacks? Yami: He’s a coward. He won’t join in the assault force when he thinks he’ll win. Megaman: Do you feel a draft? Yami: Shouldn’t. We sealed everything. (He shivers) But I do feel a draft. Megaman: Did you plug the chimney? Yami: Why would I plug the chimney? Megaman and Yami turn around slowly, seeing the snow being blown down the chimney into the room, evil snowmen forming. Megaman fires buster shots, destroying them, as Yami draws two cards. Yami: I fuse Elaskimo and Heatblast! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He takes Elaskimo’s body, without a jacket. His torso is Heatblast’s, as sections of his arms and legs are molten rock as well. His hair is fire, as his right fist is on fire. Elaskiblast: Elaskiblast! Megaman: Doesn’t Elaskimo get cold easy? Elaskiblast: Yeah. But Heatblast’s internal heating keeps me warm and at an optimal temperature. Elaskiblast stretches his arm, punching a snowman, the heat melting the snowman. Elaskiblast dashes in, as his entire body lights aflame, releasing a heat wave. The snowmen melt, as Elaskiblast’s fire all go out. Elaskiblast: Brrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhh! Cold! Megaman: Looks like that Kraaho need a lot of that heat to keep warm. Elaskiblast: Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind. Elaskiblast’s fire light back up, him sighing in relief. The wind blows back in, as snowmen reform and create more. Elaskiblast: Megaman! Plug the chimney! Megaman: (Activating Omnitrix) If you had done that in the first place, we wouldn’t have this problem. Megaman slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming. Hornet Man: Hornet Man! Hornet Man flies over to the chimney, firing slime at snowmen, causing them to melt. He then fires a gel slime at the entrance of the chimney, blocking it completely. Hornet Man: Clear! Finish them off! John is in the back with all the residents, standing by. The girl from before begin to stir, John helping her sit up. Girl: Ugh. What, what happened? John: Relax. You’re fine. I found you freezing on the street. Kairi: But, I, (Gasps) You’re in danger! They’re, they’re after me! John: Why? Kairi: I, I, I don’t remember. But the cloaks, those in black cloaks! Vexen: Are here for you. A Corridor of Darkness opens up, Vexen walking through. Vexen: Thank you so much for caring for her, John Smith. But now, the Organization has this handled. John: I don’t think so. Vexen: I’ve read the file on you. Ever since your final battle with Intellectuary, you’ve been, let’s say, out of whack. Luxord might’ve said that you’re stronger than ever, but I find his lack of a consistent battle style, unreliable. So, how about we simply skip the part where I defeat you, and I take the girl with me? John looks as if he’s zoned out, not paying attention. Vexen: Hello?! John: Oh, sorry. I was thinking of something else. Are we fighting, or do you want to keep talking? Vexen: (Sighs) If you insist. Vexen holds his hand out, as darkness forms, creating his shield Frozen Pride. He holds it in front of him, as it releases a powerful ice wave the shape of the shield. A multi-colored portal opens, the attack going through it. The portal fades, John’s belly with red, yellow and blue swirls on it. John: You finish with your warmup? Vexen scowls, as a portal opens around John, him disappearing. He appears behind Vexen, grabbing him and pulling him through the portal. They come out on the roof of the shelter, Vexen planting his shield into it to prevent sliding off. Vexen: What?! John: What’s wrong? Can’t handle the snow? The portal pattern on John’s stomach fades away, turning into Terraspin’s air ports. He releases wind from it, merging with and gaining control of the blizzard winds. They wrap around Vexen, him holding his hand up. The blizzard forms into an ice shard, him launching it at John. John’s legs turn into Crashhopper’s, as he hops over the ice shard. He gets caught in the blizzard winds, but then spins, accelerating the power of his wind attack. Vexen is slammed by a blizzard vortex, as he’s propelled to another rooftop. Vexen: That’s not an Omnitrix! How do you still have power? John lands next to Vexen, kicking at him with his Crashhopper leg. Vexen blocks it with his shield, John’s foot being frozen to it. Vexen chuckles, and forms an icicle, cocking it back. Vexen: You definetely are off your game. Vexen goes to stab John, when the icicle melts mid-attack. John’s torso has become a radioactive mass, being NRG’s true form. He releases a heat wave, which melts the snow on the roof they were on. Vexen looks terrified, as he releases an ice wave from Frozen Pride, knocking John off the roof. Vexen disappears in a Corridor of Darkness, John melting through the snow he’s in. Vexen reappears in the shelter, Yami and Megaman positioned around Kairi. Vexen: Come now. Do you two really think you can stop me? Megaman: No reason not to try. Girl: You. The girl walks forward, going past Yami and Megaman. Yami: Uh, hey! Get back behind us! Girl: You experimented on me! You, treated me like a lab rat! Vexen: Now, dear, you are much more than a lab rat. You are at least at the stage of human experiments. Girl: I, will not let you take me back. (She begins to glow, transforming.) I will not go back! The girl transforms into Light Cream, as she leaps at Vexen. Vexen blocks her with his shield, as she hops on it, the shockwave blowing Vexen through a wall. Megaman: Seriously?! I just built that thing! Vexen stands up, as John grabs Vexen by the throat, lifting him off the ground. NRG’s radiation body begins traveling up John’s arm, Vexen’s eyes widening as it does. John: You’ve lost. Leave. John drops Vexen, as he escapes in a Corridor of Darkness. Light Cream comes over to John. Light Cream: I hear, a machine producing the storm. John: Probably a Highbreed weather tower. Not bad. Who are you? Light Cream reverts, her shivering in the cold. Girl: My name, is, Kairi. John: Well, Kairi. Get warm. I’ll end this. Vexen arrives at the control station of the Weather Tower. Vexen: Insolent fools! I won’t let it end like this! I’ll freeze this entire city, kill them all! Necromancer: I don’t think so. Vexen looks up, John in Necromancer’s green cloak. The color fades from Vexen’s face, him backing away. Vexen: Lord, Lord Xemnas?! Necromancer: (In Xemnas’ voice) There’s been a change in plans. Abandon the girl. Vexen: But, she, she was the key to our experiment! To give the Organization the powers of the Omni Crew! Necromancer: (In Xemnas’ voice) It is no longer. This, is no longer necessary. Necromancer raises his hand, as a void portal opens, wiping the Weather Tower from existence. Necromancer then teleports away. Vexen: Doesn’t he know how expensive that was? End Scene The Omni Crew is having a Christmas dinner at their headquarters, with John down at the head of the table. Ryder stands up, tapping his glass. Ryder: Attention, everyone! I would like to propose a toast! To Kairi! The newest member of the Omni Crew! Kairi is at the table with them, blushing. Ryder: Through better or worse, and despite not regaining all her memories, we never turn down a helping hand! May the blessings be good to us, and now that we have an even number of members, no one ever goes alone on patrol, so I no longer have to go alone on Thursdays! Ben: Helpful, so he won’t get distracted by all the pretty girls! Megaman: You’re the one to get distracted by them. Ryder: In any regard, let’s make sure to extend our warmest welcome to Kairi! Characters * Omni Crew ** John Smith ** Ryder ** Ben Tennyson ** Jane Smith ** Megaman ** Yami ** Samurai ** Kairi * Orphanage Residents ** Fong * Homeless shelter residents Villains * Vexen * Evil Snowmen Aliens Used By Ben * Ditto * Ball Weevil By John * Spidermonkey (extra arms and tail) * Mole-Stache (mustache) * Portaler (stomach swirl pattern) * Terraspin (air ports) * Crashhopper (legs) * NRG (True Form's torso and arm) * Necromancer (cloak) By Ryder * Four Arms * Goat Foo By Jane * Madam Eye * Echo Echo By Yami * Xyloskull (first appearance) * Elaskiblast (first appearance) By Samurai * Heatblast By Megaman * Hornet Man By Kairi * Light Cream Trivia * This was my third Christmas special, after John Smith 10 Christmas Special and Jane's Christmas Nightmare. * Fong is based off a character of the same name from Kung-Fu Hustle. * Kairi's debut scene holding a match was based off the Disney Short The Little Match Girl. * Xyloskull is based off Yondu from Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy. * John about to use NRG's powers to kill Vexen is a representation to Merciless, doing the same thing. * Kairi joins the Omni Crew, making this the first episode to show the recruitment story of a member. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Omnimania Category:Omnimania: The Organization Arc Category:Omnimania: Recruitment Arc Category:Omnimania: Specials